Revenge of the Full Moon
by Fire Bender
Summary: Korra and Tahno have been spending a lot of time together, and have become close friends. When he invites he to travel with him to the North Pole. What happens to Korra at the North Pole could change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story actually stems from an Avatar Dream that I had. It mainly is a Korra and Tahno story, but there is some (very slight) shipping here. It will be multiple chapters so don't feel sad when you read this and are upset of what's going to happen. I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

After Tahno had his bending taken away by Amon, he reached out to Korra for friendship. At first she was reluctant, but his persistence prevailed. They bonded over waterbending interestingly enough. Although he was powerless, Tahno managed to teach Korra some interesting techniques that she was fascinated to learn.

He had become a somewhat unofficial fifth member of Korra's group of friends, and the bending brothers were not too thrilled with the addition, Mako in particular. The former wolf-bat had cheated his way to victory, and stole the pro-bending championship from the well-deserving Fire Ferrets. A perfectly reasonable explanation as to why Mako and Bolin detested the well-groomed, pale skinned waterbender.

Korra had a tough exterior when they first met. Tahno was eerily creepy; wearing makeup and too much hair product. However, when she saw him at the police station, he seemed so guilt-ridden, helpless, and feeble; she couldn't help but feel bad for him.

When Tahno was present, the two waterbenders were inseparable. Surprisingly, they made each other laugh. They always around water, practicing various forms or just relaxing, nonetheless, Tahno and Korra spent a lot of time together. Every time they were together, Mako wasn't too far off lurking in the distance. He wouldn't spy on them, but he was conveniently in the area. Tahno wasn't the most trustworthy person in Republic City, with all of the stunts he had pulled in the pro-bending arena. Yet, Mako had other concerns…he couldn't help but feel jealous of the times that Tahno and Korra would spend together.

He had Asami Sato always at his side, but he's been harboring romantic feelings for the young Avatar, since the moment she joined the Fire Ferrets. The more time they spent together, the fonder Mako grew of her. The feeling seemed mutual, until Mako had fallen head over heels for Asami. It was an accident that stole his heart, but when Korra confessed her feelings to him, he became conflicted.

She kissed him, and that's when he had no idea what to do, but things sorted out on its own, and Korra would be "friends" with Mako. That seemed well, until Tahno came into the picture. Korra's time had been diverted away from Mako and Bolin, and spent more towards a boy who was mainly earning sympathy points with the Avatar. It enraged Mako to see them together, but he couldn't let Korra sense his jealous. He scrutinized her for being jealous, and Mako was anything but a hypocrite.

The sun was shining bright at high noon, and it was emanating warmth with its rays. Korra and Tahno walked along the shoreline of Air Temple Island, chatting, laughing, and bonding. "Thanks for hanging out with me Korra," he said looking at her with a friendly smile. She returned a smile, "Of course Tahno. I mean after everything that's happened, we could all use a friend here and there."

"You know what would be fun…" he started. She looked at him, puzzled. Her lips slightly pouted in confusion. "You should come with me to see the North Pole! I think I have family up there or something. I'd be honored to show you around. What do you say Uh-vatar?"

Korra averted her eyes from Tahno, who had sounded so excited to invite her all the way to the North Pole, "I don't know Tahno…with the Equalist threat still looming, I don't think I have time for any vacation."

Tahno looked down at defeat, "Oh, that's okay," he sighed. Korra looked at him and smiled, "Thank you for offering though, that's really sweet." She then reached for a hug, to comfort the broken ex-waterbender.

Later that day, the sun had begun to set on the Republic City horizon. Korra had spent a few hours meditating in the shade of a willow tree, adorned with pink sweet-scented flowers. She sat legs folded into white lotus style, palms resting lazily on her knees. Her breathing was paced with deep inhales and exhales, and she had finally been able to allow her mind to reach a state a rest. Korra's eyes peeped open when she heard the sound of footsteps in the grass approaching her, and snapping of a twig. "We need to talk," the voice was stern. Korra knew who it was instantly.

She opened her eyes, and leaned back, reaching out slightly behind her to support herself. She let the grass tangle between her fingers. "Can I help you Mako?" she retorted. He sat down next to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked sternly.

"Um…meditating? Obviously."

"No, I mean with Tahno."

"We're friends, no problem with that," she stated. His expression was firm, his eyebrows slightly crooked. "I don't trust him Korra, he's using you."

"What are you talking about Mako?" she scoffed, "why would Tahno use me? What good does that do him? Pro-bending is over…he doesn't even have any bending!" she exclaimed while throwing her arms up in the air. She slowly fell against the grass, resting her arms beneath her. Her lips pouted.

"He just seems…suspicious is all," Mako stuttered. Korra sat up quickly and smirked at the young firebender.

"I know what's going on here…you're jealous! I'm spending so much time with Tahno and that's making you jealous! Ha!" She had a wide smile on her face, and she watched Mako blush.

"I'm not jealous!" he exclaimed.

"Oh please Mako, you so are," she chimed.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Oh so it is okay for you to accuse me of being jealous, but doesn't work the other way around? How dare you!" she barked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I just don't trust the guy," Mako retorted curtly. He knew full well what he was saying; she was right and he was downright jealous of Tahno, and Mako let it show on his face. He couldn't look Korra in the eyes, and his words lacked conviction.

"What don't you trust about the guy…" she questioned.

"I-I-I," he stuttered. Korra stood up quickly, and placed her hands on her hips. Her face looked demanding; she wanted the truth from Mako, to admit that he has feelings for Korra, but it wasn't happening, not any time soon; he had Asami, why cause more drama that doesn't even need to be there.

"That's what I thought. You know what Mako; if you don't want to admit you're jealous that's fine. I thought you were better than that. Tahno invited me to visit the North Pole with him, and you know what, I think I'll accept him offer." She turned and started to walk away, but Mako grabbed her hand. He looked at her, his eyes glimmering with slight regret. "I'm sorry Korra, but please don't go," he sighed. Korra looked away from him, and pulled her hand out from his.

She always had feelings for Mako, and knew that he had troubling dealing with his feelings for her. Korra knew they existed, but she had to let him go at some point, if he was going to be stubborn and stay with Asami, then she was free to hang around other men. She walked around the island, and found Tahno standing by the shoreline, where they had walked together earlier that day. He stood there the whole day.

He was moving his arms around being imaginary water. A part of his life had been ripped from his soul, and he felt weak. She walked over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed, "Hey Tahno, I'd love to go to the North Pole with you on two conditions…." He turned towards her waiting for what she had to say. "I need Tenzin's permission, and I want to bring someone with me."

"And who might that be?" "My waterbending master from the Southern Water Tribe, her name is Katara. She's been to the North Pole, and I'm sure she could be a great travelling companion." Korra smiled, and then Tahno smiled. The two embraced each other in a friendly hug. "I'll see you later!" Korra shouted as she ran to her room. He waved back.

She first found Tenzin, who was sitting on the steps outside the entrance to the Air Temple. "Tenzin…I have a really huge favor to ask you," Korra asked while catching her breath. "I'm listening," Tenzin replied. "So…Tahno invited me to the North Pole to visit family and whatever, and before you say no…I was going to write to Master Katara and ask if she'd accompany me on the journey. I'm sure there are loads of more waterbending teachings that she has to offer, and she can keep watch over me, and I miss her so much! Please Tenzin!" Korra begged. Tenzin stroked his beard, and although it didn't seem like the smartest of ideas, Korra could use an escape from the drama looming in Republic City. The Equalist threat had subdued momentarily, so Tenzin ultimately agreed, with the circumstances that his mother would escort her.

Korra cheered and wrapped her arms tightly around her airbending master. She ran to her room, and began writing a well thought out letter to Master Katara, hoping that she would agree to accompany Korra on her mini-vacation with Tahno.

She sent off the letter, and waited days for a letter in reply. A week had gone by and Korra was antsy. Korra had been pacing around the temple, avoiding everyone, impatiently waiting for a mere letter.

She finally received a letter from Katara, and as Korra read it, her eyes widened with excitement. She cheered and ran into the main room of the Air Temple where Tenzin, Bolin, Asami, and Mako had been sitting while chatting. "Master Katara is coming to Republic City to take me to the North Pole! She'll be here in a few days! I'm so excited!" Korra cheered.

Mako had to look away from her, his heart sunk knowing that she would be miles away from him, with another boy. He was jealous, she was right, and he was an idiot.

* * *

**Another chapter is on the way, I hope you enjoyed this development; it has no contingency with the plotline of the story (except for Mako, Asami, and Bolin living with Korra) review and stay tuned for another chapter. – Fire Bender. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter to "Revenge of the Full Moon." More are on the war. Disclaimer still stands**

* * *

Korra waited days for Master Katara's arrival. Each day she waited at the docks patiently with Naga always by her side. Occasionally, Tahno would check on her to see how she was doing. The weather cooperated, and the skies were consistently blue, and the sun shone brightly. Tahno would come, they would chat for an hour or so, and then he would leave.

Four days had passed and Korra's mind ran with thoughts of the exciting trip to the North Pole. _I can't wait to see how big it is! I wonder if Katara will show me the spiritual place she told me about in her stories. I hope I'm welcome there. I hope everyone isn't like Tarrlok! Oh I'm so excited!_ She couldn't help but smile for days.

On the fourth day of waiting at the harbor, a large cruise ship had docked. Korra watched the mass hoard of people walk down the ramp, but her eyes illuminated when she saw a small old lady with a thick blue parka walk down the ramp.

Korra couldn't sit still; even Naga was excited to see Katara. Her tail was wagging faster and faster, hitting Korra in the back of the leg. Korra ran up to Katara and tightly wrapped her arms around her. "I've missed you so much Katara," she whispered, while tears of joy started to stream down her face. Katara was the closest thing to home that she could get at the moment.

"I've missed you too Korra," Katara replied, patting Korra on the back.

Korra laughed, and wiped the tears from her face. "Come on; let's go meet everyone before we take out trip." Katara smiled and nodded. They traveled to Air Temple Island, where the two were greeted by the airbender family, as well as Korra's friends.

Ikki and Jinora cheered upon the arrival of their and rushed towards their grandmother for a hug. Meelo was hesitant; he hid behind his parents. "It's so good to see you Gran-Gran!" Jinora said cheerfully. Katara stroked the top of their heads, and walked towards the crowd of people standing. First she greeted her son and daughter-in-law with a generous hug. "It's so good to see you mother. Thank you for coming and travelling with Korra. You could've said no," Tenzin said.

"I was more than delighted to receive word from Korra. There is plenty I can still teach her, and the North Pole is the perfect place," Katara replied kindly. Korra gently pulled Katara's arm towards the crowd of her friends. "Master Katara, these are my friends," then she proceeded to introduce them individually, "This is Bolin, Asami, Mako, and Tahno. Tahno's the one who thought of the idea to travel to the North Pole."

Katara's eyes analyzed Tahno out of curiosity, "I see…" she mumbled, "Well we better get going if we want to make good time," Katara continued. Korra looked to Tahno with excitement. Her eyes couldn't help but glance at Mako, who wasn't excited at all. He just looked at his feet. Korra looked away from him, wishing that Mako was more honest with her. She pursed her lips, stared at the ground for a few seconds, then shook her head and smiled once more.

"I'm going to quickly pack and get Naga!" Korra shouted as she ran to her room. She threw a bunch of clothes in a small duffel bag, then to the stables where Naga had been waiting for her patiently. "You excited girl?" Korra asked, rubbing Naga's head. Naga barked happily, while her tail quickly wagged.

Korra walked back to the group, with Naga faithfully by her side, "Let's go!" Korra chanted. Her enthusiasm gleamed from every muscle in her body. Korra simply could not contain herself; she's always wanted to travel, but coming to Republic City was the only travelling she had done.

Korra, Katara, Naga, and Tahno began to walk back to the boat to sail off to the North Pole. Korra turned towards everyone and waved good-bye. It was only for a few days, nothing too long, but she was going to miss everyone, even the boy who was never completely honest with her.

They boarded a large cruise ship that was headed straight to the North Pole. It would take at least a day, but there was plenty of time, and wonderful company. The three could've sat in a large room of chairs filled with other passengers, but Naga had to stay in the cargo bay. Korra wouldn't dare leave her best friend all alone, so she convinced Katara and Tahno to sit with Naga. The three sat against the polar-bear dog's furry stomach, and waited.

For the first couple of hours, Korra and Katara chattered away, catching up. Tahno sat there awkwardly; once again he felt out of place. The two women were sharing so many stories, and he was just the loner on the outside; he felt like a third wheel. His presence went somewhat unnoticed. He did whatever he could to pass the time. He twiddled his thumbs, flicked his hair around, drew imaginary pictures, and would get up for an occasional stroll. Upon his return, the two women were still talking. It's as if they were sisters.

Finally, there was a lull in the conversation. Tahno saw this as a prime opportunity to become involved in the conversation for once. "Hey Korra," he said. She turned from Katara and faced him, "Yeah Tahno?" she asked.

"Have you heard of something called bloodbending?" Katara's eyes narrowed, and her forehead wrinkled. His single question sparked an extreme suspicion in Katara. She had never spoken of bloodbending to anyone after she was forced to learn it at age 15. Katara had hoped that by keeping it a secret, it would vanish from the world. Apparently not.

Korra looked puzzled, "I've never heard of it. What is it?"

"It's a refined form of waterbending. It's when you control the water in someone's blood, and can control them. Like a puppet," he seethed. Tahno's voice was cool and nonchalant, as if the matter he was talking about was mere child's play. "Only really skilled waterbenders can do it," he continued.

Korra turned to Katara, her face plastered with curiosity. "Master Katara," she asked innocently, "Do you know how to bloodbend?" Katara glared at Tahno intently for a few seconds before easing her stare, "No Korra I don't know bloodbending, but I've heard it's dangerous."

Korra turned back towards Tahno, "Who invented it?"

"I don't know the exact details, but the story I was told is that some crazy woman figured out how to bloodbend, an old hag. She was in prison and figured out a way to manipulate the guards or something along those lines. She broke out and passed on the technique to her learner student who has been nameless since the creation of this story." Katara's heart sank; that she was considered a student of the terrible Hama. It puzzled her how people still figured out how to bloodbend, despite Katara's hardest efforts to never use it on anybody, or tell anyone.

Korra was enthusiastically taking in this little anecdote from Tahno. "You know, maybe I could figure out how to bloodbend…maybe I can finally beat Amon that way!" Korra exclaimed.

Katara scoffed, "Korra! Don't think that way! You should never resort to that form of bending. It would only bring harm to the world, and fuel the Equalist movement. Using your bending to literally control another being, it would give more reasons for people to hate benders."

Korra looked at Katara apologetically. "I'm sorry Master Katara, I didn't mean to offend you," she apologized sincerely. Korra's eyes looked innocently into her elder's. Katara smiled and placed her hand on Korra's shoulder, "It's alright Korra, I know you didn't mean any harm. I'm sorry for getting so heated up about the issue. Let's get some rest kids; we should be getting there soon. I already have a lesson planned for you Korra."

Korra smiled back, and nodded. She leaned back against Naga and drifted asleep. Tahno groaned; the last thing he wanted to do on this trip was get a waterbending lesson when he couldn't waterbend at all. He had hoped to show Korra around his home, introduce him to his lifestyle, as she had so graciously done with him. He slid back, leaned his head downward and fell asleep as well. Katara thoroughly watched Tahno. Bloodbending was not an easy subject for Katara to discuss, but her coming on this trip could shed light on how this terrible secret came into the world.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, the third (and subsequent chapters) are on the way soon. Share with your friends and reviews are always appreciated. – Fire Bender. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter everyone. I'm so glad people are subscribing to the story, and I hope the story alert subscriptions keep coming. Feel free to send me a private message or anything and I'd be more than happy to reply, any ideas that you have or anything you want to share, I'm all ears. Enjoy!**

* * *

After a day of sailing, the boat finally docked at the North Pole. Korra could not contain her excitement; she was bouncing up and down waiting for the ramp of the boat to come down. She looked to her right to see Tahno, mysteriously expressionless, as if he was not excited to be home. She then turned to Katara on her left, who was slightly smiling.

The ramp opened, and Korra bolted down it, Naga right next to her. Tahno and Katara lazily walked of the ship. Everything was so vast. Korra gazed at the vastness of the Northern Water Tribe. There were tall buildings made out of snow; towers and homes with intricate Water Tribe insignia's adorning the walls of the city.

There was so much for her to take in. The snow of the Water Tribe glistened in the reflecting sunlight; Korra had never seen anything so beautiful. Tahno finally caught up to her, "What do you think Korra?"

"It's fantastic here Tahno!" she exclaimed, "I've never seen anything so beautiful. This place is nothing like the Southern Water Tribe." Katara wrapped an arm around the young Avatar's shoulder.

"I remember being this fascinated when I first came here too," Katara said, "It's gotten much bigger since I was last here."

"When was that Katara?" Korra asked inquisitively.

"Oh years and years ago, when Aang and I were young," Katara replied. Korra's eyes illuminated with wonder. She spun in circles faster and faster hoping to take in the scenery in its entirety. Korra became too dizzy, and she collapsed on her back in the snow. She stared up in the crystal cloudless sky; she had a sense of belonging there that she couldn't explain. _It feels right to be here_, she thought, _like I was supposed to come here_.

Tahno reached his hand forward helping Korra up. "Let me show you around," he said calmly, pulling her off the ground.

Korra turned to Katara and asked her, "Is it okay if he shows me around?"

Katara nodded and replied, "You go ahead. I have something I need to do here. I'll find you later in the evening. Go ahead kids." Korra smiled at her master and tightly hugged her. Then Tahno had pulled her down the crowded streets of the North Pole for a day of adventure.

Tahno and Korra walked around downtown first, where there were plenty of shops and even more people walking around. Korra saw kids having a waterbending snowball fight. Her inner child wanted to go play with them; her childhood was mainly Avatar training and very little playtime. Yet, Tahno kept walking forward, and Korra had to stay with him.

Hours passed and the sun began to set on the horizon. The two teens had spent the entire day walking through the streets of the North Pole, and Korra could still not fathom how impressive the rest of the city was.

Walking through, Korra saw a large part of the city that was heavily damaged. She tapped Tahno on the shoulder, indicating to stop walking for a moment. "Tahno why do you think that area is so damaged?" Korra asked while pointing in the peculiarity in the city.

A look of confusion struck upon Tahno, "I don't know, but I'm surprised they haven't fixed it. People could just waterbend the buildings back to its shape."

"Hmm…" Korra turned away from the debris, and her and Tahno kept walking throughout the city.

They finally walked through what Korra assumed to be a residential area. "Where are we going Tahno?" she asked him.

He turned and smiled at her, "We're going to meet my parents."

"Shouldn't we find Katara first?"

"We'll find her later tonight, don't worry." The two walked into a four floored building. They walked up a few flights of stairs to see four doors in a small hallway. They walked down the hall and Tahno knocked on the last door on the right. They waited patiently for someone to answer the door.

Korra glanced over to see Tahno standing at attention. His body was tense, lips were sealed together, and hands glued to his thighs. Korra gently placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Tahno, why are you so nervous?"

He didn't turn his head; he stood still facing the door. "My father is somewhat strict, you'll see," he replied. Korra shrugged her shoulders and turned towards the door. A couple of beats pass of silence. Korra could sense Tahno holding his breath. _Crack_. The door opens and a man opened the door.

He had pale skin just like Tahno, but wore a deep blue, heavy parka just like Korra. The two men stared at one another for a few seconds. Korra saw sweat dripping down the side of Tahno's face. The silence finally ended. "Welcome home Tahno," the man said opening his arms to embrace his son.

Tahno's body relaxed and he hugged his father. "Dad, this is Korra, the Avatar," Tahno said, extending his arm towards Korra.

Korra bowed in respect, "Very pleased to meet you sir…"

"Please, call me Zhang. It's more than an honor to have the Avatar in our household. Please come in," Tahno's father replied. He opened the door widely and the two teenagers walked into their home.

The home was quaint. The main room was the largest, as far as Korra could tell. The walls were similar to those back in the Southern Water Tribe. The decorations on the walls were animal pelts or warrior shields, yet there were items that Korra couldn't identify. There were pieces of metal adorning some parts of the wall, and she saw a pair of swords hanging right over the doorway.

A woman with a complexion similar to Korra's walked in from another room. "Tahno! It's so good to see you son," she exclaimed while embracing him in an endearing hug. She turned towards Korra extended a hand out, "Hello, I'm Tahno's mother Kaya."

Korra shook her hand and introduced herself, "I'm Korra. Thank you for having me in your house. It's really nice here!"

"It's no problem at all Korra, people are always welcome in our home," Kaya replied, "I hope you're joining us for dinner."

Korra nodded excitedly, "I haven't had Water Tribe food in the longest of time! I'd love to!" Tahno's parents led her to the dining area, where they all sat at a low table. There were bowls set in front of each person, and Kaya had brought a large bowl of tentacle soup and another platter of pickled fish.

The food was so aromatic. The second the scent of the authentic cuisine hit Korra's olfactory sense, her eyes fluttered with delight. She waited for all of Tahno's family to sit down before enjoying the bountiful feast before her. _Korra_, a soft voice called. Korra turned her head in confusion. She looked at Tahno and asked him, "Did you say my name?" Tahno shook his head.

Korra shrugged her shoulders. The voice must've been her imagination. Everyone sat down, and Korra was served delicious food. She thoroughly analyzed Tahno's parents. She couldn't tell where his father was from. "Excuse me Zhang, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but where are you from?" Korra asked.

Zhang chuckled and thoughtfully answered the curious Avatar. "I was born in the Fire Nation. I used to be in the army, but I retired ten years ago, when Tahno was quite young."

Tahno looked down into his plate, contributing nothing to the conversation. Korra could tell there was tension between Tahno and his father for some reason. "How did you two meet?" Korra asked.

Kaya giggled, "It's a funny story. I was studying at the University of Ba Sing Se, and I was on an archaeology dig with one of my classes. The dig was close to one of the Earth Kingdom colonies, and there were Fire Nation troops helping the colonies during the Harmony Restoration Movement. It just so happens that Zhang was getting water from a well and he clumsily fell in. I was looking in the direction of the well at that split second, and saw him fall in. I ran over as fast as I could, and I waterbended him out of the well. It was love at first sight, if I do say so myself." Kaya blushed while looking at her husband. She placed a hand on his knee, and he placed his hand on hers.

"I was a non-bender in the infantry unit of the army," Zhang had started to say, "I was an expert swordsman, and those two swords of the doorway were the first ones I trained with."

They all enjoyed dinner and after an hour or so, Korra was hit with this strange sensation that she needed to leave; like a natural unexplainable instinct. She stood up from the table, bowed and thanked her hosts, "Thank you for the wonderful dinner, but I have to go meet someone somewhere. Tahno I'll see you tomorrow, you should spend time with your family."

Tahno nodded firmly, and Korra walked out of the apartment. She was completely unfamiliar with the streets and alleyways of the city, but her feet were walking on their own accord. Nightfall had fallen upon the North Pole and the skies were a dark blue speckled with bright stars. Korra looked up at the moon. It was so big and bright, and almost full. She smiled at the moon, and she felt as if the moon was smiling back at her.

Korra hiked up a long road until she reached the highest point of city. It was adjacent to the palace. She looked out to the ocean and noticed the ebb and flow of the water. It was peaceful. _Korra_, a voice whispered once again. Korra turned her head alarmed. She scanned the area trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, but Korra had no clue. She kept walking.

She found herself in a small little paradise. There was a large patch of grass, a small bridge, and a little pond. She strolled over to the pond and saw two fish swimming in a constant circle. She sat by the edge of the pond and let the silence take over. "I see you found your way to the Spirit Oasis," a female voice said.

Korra turned her head to see Katara walking over. "Master Katara!" Korra cheered, standing up to hug her mentor. "I just felt a strange urge to come here, I have no idea how I did it, but I'm just…here," Korra continued.

"It's okay Korra," Katara assured, "this is the first part of the lesson I have in store for you. It will be tough, but I'm sure you'll be able to grasp all I have to teach you."

Korra nodded and smiled at Katara. She sat back down by the edge of the pond, and steadily watched the two fish swim in a constant circle.

Katara placed a hand on Korra's should and said, "These are the spirits Tui and La; the moon and ocean spirit. They are a waterbender's greatest ally."

They circled round and round and Korra's followed them with her eyes. It was mesmerizing and beautiful; her first contact with a spirit in a place so magical.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is on the way and I hope this chapter was enjoyable. This story will only get more exciting so stay tuned and review. - Fire Bender =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth chapter. Once again, I love getting these Story Alert subscriptions. It makes me smile knowing that you all are enjoying this story. **:)

* * *

Korra sat patiently by the two spirit fish. She felt their energies resonating from the pool. It was invigorating. For the first time in her life, Korra saw a glimpse of the spirituality of the Avatar; it was a magical sensation. Korra's breaths were deep, and with each breath, she inhaled the pure air of the Spirit Oasis. She sat still along the edge of the pond for many minutes.

Katara watched Korra meditating. A smile came over her face. The struggles that Korra had with dealing with the spiritual side of being the Avatar seemed to be disappearing now. Katara patiently watched her student, her hands hid in the baggy sleeves of her parka.

Korra's eyes finally opened. Her body relaxed, and she patted the ground next to her inviting Katara to sit. Katara gratefully accepted the invitation. She walked next to Korra and slowly sat down next to the Avatar. Korra turned to Katara, looking very concerned. "Master Katara," she started, "Why exactly did you come on this trip with me and my friend?"

Katara let out a long sigh. "It's hard to explain Korra, but I just knew I had to. I'm getting very old and I don't how much longer I have on this world, but a few nights before I received your letter, I had a vision. At first, I thought it to be a strange dream, but after spending most of my life with Aang, I had come to understand that everything happens for a reason. I couldn't figure everything out, but I knew that there was still more I had to teach you, and the place to do it was here, at this time."

Korra nodded, and then she jumped to her feet. "Well let's get started! I feel strong and ready for anything," Korra cheered.

Katara giggled, "Do you know why that is Korra?"

Korra shook her head.

"It's because waterbenders draw their power from the moon. The fuller the moon, the stronger our waterbending becomes." Katara then stood back to her feet, with the help of Korra. Katara then began waving her arms in circular motions, with Korra intently watching the movements, studying them.

Korra soon replicated Katara's arm motions, and in a matter of moments, the two waterbenders were dancing in the moonlight. Arms waving and rising, pulling and pushing an invisible stream of water between them. Korra learned fast, she always has.

"Now Korra, I know you prefer firebending, because it's easiest," Katara stated.

"Yeah, it just comes out of my hands and feet, so when I'm not near any water or earth, it's the only bending I can use to defend myself. Like the time Amon had attacked the Arena, I fought his Lieutenant on the glass rooftop, and I only could use fire," Korra answered.

"That's where you are wrong. You need to be open about your surroundings. When I was younger, I learned how to take water out of thin air." Katara whipped her right hand in a circular motion, and little droplets of water condensed into Katara's palm.

Korra's eyes widened in amazement "Let me try!" Korra whipped her hand in the similar motion, but at first Korra was unsuccessful. Korra pursed her lips together, and tried again a few times. After the fifth time, Korra had little droplets of water in her palm, just like Katara had done.

"Water is in the air, and you can pull water out of plants," Katara said as she was about to swing her arms around. Korra gently pulled Katara's arms back.

"Please don't Master Katara; the plants are a living part of the world just as much as we are. It feels wrong to use their water to bend," Korra sighed.

Katara smiled at the maturity Korra had just shown her. Korra had grown so much from the young girl Katara had first begun to train. Hours passed and the two waterbenders spent the entirety of the night practicing master forms.

It wasn't until the sun began to peak over the edge of horizon did they stop. The darkness had begun to flee with the presence of the sun's luminescent pink and orange warming glow. Korra stretched her arms far behind her and let out a ginormous yawn. Then there was a loud crack of Korra's joints. Korra froze mid-stretch. The two looked at one another, and then broke out into hysterical laughter.

Korra and Katara stood close to each other, and Katara placed her hand on Korra's shoulder and sighed, "It's getting late, let's go back to find your friend."

"Don't you mean it's getting early?" Korra chuckled.

Katara grinned at her companion. The two began to walk away from the paradise that was the Spirit Oasis. _Korra, please, before it's too late_, a voice whispered in agony. Korra stopped mid-stride. Her limbs felt numb, and chills ran up her spine that hit right to the bone. "Katara, did you hear that?" Korra asked nervously.

Katara turned to see Korra's eyes darting back and forth, looking for something. "No Korra, I didn't hear anything. Are you alright?" Katara answered, concerned for Korra's current state of being.

Korra let out a deep sigh, "I guess I'm just tired. I thought I heard the voice of a woman, but it's late, and I haven't slept all day. Let's go to Tahno's and see if we can get some rest."

Katara nodded, and the two proceeded to Tahno's apartment. The long path down the mountainside leading away from the Spirit Oasis turned and weaved through the face of the glacier. As they walked, Korra looked at the moon as its brilliance faded away with the rising sun.

It looked peculiar to Korra though. When she smiled up at the moon, the sensation that the moon was smiling back at her had vanished. Instead, the moon looked weak and feeble, as if it were alive. Korra assumed it to be the distortion of light from the rising.

It took the two waterbenders a decent amount of time to arrive back at Tahno's apartment. Korra helped Katara climb the few flights of stairs, and Korra knocked on the door softly. The day was extremely young, and everyone was asleep. Korra hadn't expected anyone to answer the door, but it flung open to her surprise.

There she saw Tahno; face extremely tense once again, deep bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept yet. Tahno stared at the two women standing in his doorway. Then his eyes began to droop, and then his body collapsed under its own dead weight.

Korra quickly lunged to catch her falling friend. She held him in her arms briefly, glancing over his exhausted body. She carried him into the main room, and gently sat him in one of the comfier looking chairs.

Tahno lay there passed out. His limbs dangled off the edge of the arm rests of chair, and his body slid down the back of the chair, until the friction of the cushion had halted his involuntary motion. Korra sat with her back against the wall, legs sticking out in front of her, feet crossed. Katara had walked next to her, and sat close to her. "Korra, you should lay down," Katara suggested as she patted her thigh.

Korra yawned once more and gently placed her head on Katara's lap. She fell asleep within seconds. Katara gently stroked Korra's hair.

The two Southern tribe waterbenders shared a bond that was unique. It felt like a bond between mother and daughter. Korra had been sanctioned away from her parents whilst training in the White Lotus compound. Separating a girl as young as Korra had been from her mother seemed unfair and it impacted her training.

Katara had watched the young girl struggling and became more than just a waterbending teacher. Katara had tried to be there for Korra whenever she could. Katara become the second mother that Korra desperately needed.

Katara kept stroking Korra's hair, until she had fallen asleep as well.

Three hours later, Tahno's parents left their bedroom and walked into the main room to see three people, completely passed out, scattered across the room. "Wake up every one! It's a new day! Rise and shine," Kaya cheered.

Tahno's mother's cheerful voice startled everyone who had been sleeping. Korra and Tahno both extended their arms to stretch. Katara slowly stood up and let out a tiny yawn. She walked over to Tahno's parents and introduced herself. She bowed and said sweetly, "Hello, my name is Katara. I'm Korra's waterbending master and I accompanied Korra and your son here to the North Pole."

"Pleased to meet you master Katara, I'm Kaya. This is my husband Zhang," Kaya stated, bowing to her elder.

"Thank you for escorting our son back home," Zhang added, bowing as well.

"It was my pleasure," Katara replied. She smiled at the two adults and added, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to show my gratitude for your hospitality and cook for everyone."

Kaya smiled greatly, "It would be rude of me to turn down such a generous offer!"

Katara followed Kaya and Zhang into the kitchen. Tahno and Korra were still half-asleep. Tahno looked up to see his friend sitting against the wall. He stood up from his chair, and meandered over to where she sat, and placed himself close next to her.

Korra sensed his presence, and it felt awkward. The closer he scooted next to her, the more her body tensed up. "Where did you go last night Korra?" he asked, his voice soothing to her ears.

"I um-went to the Spirit Oasis." Korra answered, obviously uncomfortable as to how close he was.

"It's too bad we didn't get to spend more time together last night."

"I guess, I mean we have been spending a decent amount of time together."

Tahno sighed. He knew she didn't understand his intentions. "Korra…I…I like you."

Korra's head shot up slightly.

Tahno continued, "I think you're pretty and a great waterbender and…"

Korra cut him off, "Tahno that's really sweet of you to say but…but I don't like you that way."

His head sank in defeat, "Oh…well why not?"

"I-I-don't know, we didn't meet on the greatest of terms. You were my rival and…"

"You like someone else. I get it."

Korra's eyes shot open. Had she really been that obvious?

"You like the firebender, what's his face…"

"Mako," Korra whispered.

"Yeah, him. I get it, its okay. Ever since you've brought me into your life, I noticed that you're pretty awesome."

Korra blushed, "I'm so sorry Tahno. But this shouldn't stop us from being friends, right?"

Tahno tried to muster up a smile, "Of course Uh-vatar."

Korra giggled. The two stood up and headed to the kitchen to eat the meal that Katara had prepared. It was a grand meal of Southern Water Tribe cuisine. Everyone sat at the low-leveled table, while Katara placed a large bowl of seaweed noodles, and platter of arctic hen.

"I've never had the cuisine from the Southern Water Tribe. This is such a pleasure," Kaya exclaimed while clapping her hands together.

The food was devoured in a matter of minutes. Tahno's family enjoyed Katara's cooking, and Korra was enthusiastic to have actual Southern Water Tribe food. Katara was quite the chef.

With hungers satiated, Korra and Tahno headed back into the main room where they sat back against the wall. Korra preferred being closer to the earth of the home, it was comforting and made her feel connected to the world. She assumed it to be part of her Avatar instincts to prefer the solid ground as opposed to home furnishings. She titled her head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. There was an awkward lull in conversation. Korra understood rejection, but didn't want that to impact her friendship with Tahno. "So what's the plan for today Tahno?" she asked.

"Same as yesterday, I'll show you more of the city," Tahno replied softly.

Korra nodded in acknowledgment. They hung around the apartment for an hour or so, until everyone's food coma had passed. Korra and Tahno left the apartment with the accompaniment of Katara to peruse the town.

The sun was high in the sky on another crystal blue sky day. It was a beautiful day for people to be out shopping, and kids to be playing like they had the day before. Yet the streets were bare. All the shops were closed, and there wasn't a single person down the entire main street way.

They progressed down the road, searching for any signs of life. The city felt abandoned. "Tahno where is everybody?" Korra asked.

He looked at her and retorted, "I have no idea!" His voice was curt and concerned.

They spent hours searching for any human being. Even the animals appeared to have disappeared. Korra became increasingly more worried as they progressed further into town, with no signs of people. It got to the point where the sun had begun to set and moon rose.

The sky changed in color, becoming progressively darker, losing the warming glow of the sun. The moon was still low in the sky. Korra looked up at the celestial body and smiled at it, as she had done the day prior. It was as if she and the moon were speaking to one another.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed the moon had a different personality; it looked scared and frightened. Korra's head turned sharply towards the Spirit Oasis. "Did you hear that?" Korra asked curtly.

"Hear what?" Tahno questioned.

"I heard a woman screaming…" Then the whole North Pole echoed with a large scream. "Something's not right. Tahno you need to get home. Katara we have to get to the Spirit Oasis, pronto," Korra ordered.

Tahno nodded and ran home as fast as he could, while Korra and Katara headed to the Spirit Oasis. Korra kept looking up at the moon worryingly. It was strange, as the moon became higher in the sky, it became darker.

Korra and Katara reached the Spirit Oasis, panting heavily. Korra took one final look up at the moon. It was at its highest point in the sky. Her eyes widened and she gasped. The moon was full and completely blood red.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Fifth one is on its way! - Fire Bender**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have finished Chapter 5 and it is ready for your reading pleasure!**

* * *

The sky looked like it had a perpetually bleeding open wound. The red bled through the sky and spanned out as far as Korra could see. She and Katara ran as fast as they could to reach the Spirit Oasis in time. Korra sped past the elderly woman. She turned towards her trailing friend. Katara called out to her, "Go ahead Korra! Time is of the essence."

Korra sprinted as fast as she could. The higher she climbed, the more urgent the situation felt. Her presence seemed to be a bother to something at the oasis. Adrenaline pulsed through Korra's veins. She had never felt more needed in here than right now.

The moon sunk into a deeper and deeper shade of red, then it would glow bright red. It was strange. Like something was trying to heal the moon, but the moon was too hurt. It was bleeding, hemorrhaging.

Korra reached the Spirit Oasis and the aura was completely different than it had been night before. The full moon phase created such negative energy in a place of such spirituality, which made no sense to Korra. She tried to catch her breath. _Korra, over here_ a woman's voice said, in pain. Korra turned her head towards the pond where the two fish swam.

She sat along the edge of the pond and watched the fish dance. It looked off. The two fish were not swimming in a single circular motion, dancing with one another. Rather, the two were swimming in two separate circles, in completely opposite directions.

Katara had reached the oasis, and Korra signaled her over to the pond. Katara walked over and looked down into the water. Katara bent her knees and peered closer into the pool. "This is not good Korra." She stated sternly.

Korra looked up at her mentor helplessly, "What do we do Katara?"

"It's not what we can do-it's what **you** have to do."

Korra's eyes bulged open shock. She went into a state of panic. It was the first spiritual task Korra was presented as the Avatar, and she had no clue on how to handle the situation.

Korra folded her legs, shut her eyes, and tried to briefly meditate, to think of something. _Okay Korra_, she thought, _you're the Avatar. You can figure this out. Why are the fish swimming in opposite directions tonight, on the night of the full moon? Is it something in the physical realm or spiritual? I have no clue on how to get into the Spirit World. I really hope that this is a problem I can deal with here. _Korra's eyes lit up. She had an idea.

* * *

Tahno had run home as fast as he could. There were screams echoing throughout the city. It was horrifying, and to make matters worse, he had no idea what was going on. He was defenseless and frightened. He looked up at the blood red moon, and it pierced his soul; it pained him to look at it. He felt strange, like he wasn't alone in his own head. He shook his head, his hair swaying quickly, and sprinted home. He needed to be home.

He climbed up the stairs and kicked the door down. "Mom? Dad?" he called out urgently.

Zhang had walked into the main room, "Tahno! Good you're home. Wouldn't want you out on the streets tonight," he said nonchalant.

"What do you mean?"

"Strange things happen to people here during the full moon. You've been away from home so long, but it started a few years after you moved to Republic City."

"What strange things?"

_Crash_. Another door in apartment had been kicked down. Tahno looked at his father, and from the expression on Zhang's face, that door was supposed to stay closed.

Out walked Kaya. "Hey Mom!" Tahno sang. He walked over to his mother to give her a hug when he was pulled back quickly by his father.

"Tahno, no!" Then Zhang began to make gargling sounds, and his body was flailing around uncontrollably.

Tahno watched his father writhing in pain in horror. He turned towards his mother to see that her eyes were not the usual waterbender blue that he had grown up to. Her eyes were red, like the color of the moon. She was grinning nefariously and moving her hands like a puppeteer; she was bloodbending.

Zhang's body convulsed and then he was thrown to the ground. He lay on the floor unconscious, blood beginning to spill out from his mouth.

Tahno froze. He didn't know whether to run away, or run to his fathers' aid. He chose to flee. As he sprinted towards the doorway, he had stopped against his own will. "Where do you think you're going, son?" Kaya asked evilly. There was a strange tone to her voice; it was deeper, but more than that. It sounded as if there were two people speaking at once; Kaya's feminine voice, and a deeper more brooding male voice.

Against his own control, Tahno's body stiffened. His legs snapped together, his arms slapped his thighs; he stood at attention. He could feel the bruises form on his legs. "Look at daddy's little soldier boy," Kaya seethed, "But you're not his little soldier boy, are you? Oh no no no, you're his little pro-bending failure."

Tahno tried to ignore the words spewing out of his mother's mouth; it stung. He shook his head. This wasn't his mother, she was different. Kaya looked inherently evil, she barely seemed human. Tahno took one step forward towards his mother; his head darted down to look at his feet. They had a mind of their own, or Tahno figured that the infamy of bloodbending was not a myth, but inherently true. His own mother who bore him, and raised him with tender loving care, was now manipulating his limbs.

He cringed in pain. She wasn't just controlling him, he felt his insides being twisted and torn at the will of her hands. "Come give mommy a hug sweetie," she called out sinisterly. Tahno kept stepping forward though he had wanted to run away.

The pain was gruesome, it didn't hurt this much to have his bending removed by Amon. This was far worse. He stood in front of Kaya, and looked down at his mother. "Why mom?" he whimpered.

"Just because," she retorted curtly.

She flicked her hand and Tahno had fallen unconscious on the floor, by the hand of his own mother.

* * *

Korra carefully examined the white fish Tui and noticed that it was swimming in a sporadic pattern. It swam in a circular motion, but it wasn't fluid. Rather, the fish made waves within a circle. It wasn't a continuous line that was smooth; it was uncomfortable and awkward.

It had been darker than usual. The moon could not provide its usual luminescence. Korra tried to be as resourceful as she could; she was in a high pressure situation. She was clueless as to what was happening and why, but it was most certainly a stressful time and place.

Korra was a walking torch. She held up her palm and ignited a small flame that was bright enough to help her see in the near-blinding darkness. Korra continued to look at Tui. Korra ruled out that the redness of the moon was caused by the ocean spirit; the relation made little sense. The only other reasonable explanation was the moon spirit.

It was either hurt, or going crazy, but Korra had to figure out which and fast. The fish wove its way through the water, and Korra was vigil. She hadn't blinked, and her breathing was soft. Every little motion she made mattered.

Then she saw it. The split second the fish swam by her, it revealed something on its belly. Korra waterbended the fish out of the water, but kept a bubble around the head to keep it alive. It looked like a large bruise, but it was bright red. Korra gently placed her fingertips on the fish's scaly surface. "Ow!" she cried, pulling her hand away quickly.

Whatever this bruise was it was extremely hot to the touch. "Katara, what do you think this is?" Korra questioned bringing the fish closer for Katara to see.

The elder carefully examined the strange mark on the fish and answered, "I have never seen anything like this in my life. But I know it's not natural."

"What should I do?"

"I'll try healing it." Katara lifted her hands, and pulled some water out of the surrounding ice while Korra held the fish steady within the bubble. The ice water glowed bright blue as the water attempted to heal the moon spirit's mysterious mark. Nothing happened. "Peculiar," Katara added.

All of a sudden, the fish jumped out of Korra's hands and the tail slapped her in the face. It dove back into the pond, and kept making the sporadic uneven circles.

Korra rubbed the spot where the fish had rudely slapped her. "Why you little…" Korra grunted. She huffed, and laid back on the grass trying to think of something. She began to hear strange noises from afar.

Curious, Korra walked to the edge of the oasis that overlooked the entire city, and saw a sea of people running away from another sea of people. Korra left the oasis to get a better look at the happenings. She began to run down the road until she could hear individual screams of pain. She stopped mid-stride. The people who were running were contorting their bodies in unnatural fashions. They were puppets.

Each person fell as fast as a bumble-fly, and the clean, white snow became stained with the blood of the runners. "Bloodbending," Korra whispered to herself, "It is real!"

She turned and ran back to the oasis. "Katara we have a huge problem! There are bloodbenders! Lots of them, coming right this way!" Korra shouted.

"Bloodbenders are only waterbenders…" Katara replied.

"Well these waterbenders aren't acting normal. They're not acting like people at all. They're like…they're like…BLOODBENDING ZOMBIES! They're hurting innocent people just because they can!"

Katara scoffed. "Korra, do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?"

Korra groaned, and pulled Katara to the edge of the oasis. Katara's eyes widened in shock. She watched the trail of blood extend down the main street of the city, and a mob quickly climbed the mountainside towards the Spirit Oasis. "Korra, we're running out of time." Katara said urgently.

"I know that!" Korra retorted.

She scurried back to the fish and tried to figure out something. _Korra_, the mysterious voice called out.

"What do you want from me?" Korra declared, talking to thin air. Katara shot her a confused glance, but said nothing of it.

_I need your help_.

"I know you do strange person, but I don't know how!"

_Spirit water. Katara knows. Hurry, before he wins!_

"Wait, before who wins? Gah!" Korra turned to Katara, "Katara, this strange voice keeps talking to me, and she told me something about spirit water. Do you know what that means?"

Katara gasped, and rushed to a small fountain at the oasis. "I don't know why I didn't use this first," she stated. She walked back to Korra, and handed Korra small, blue porcelain vile with an intricate design painted on it.

Korra took the vile and looked at it strangely, "What do I do with this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Heal the fish with the water inside it," Katara declared.

"But we tried healing it already…it didn't work."

"Try again. This water has special properties; it may be our last option. I'll get the fish out, and you heal it Korra."

Katara waved her arms with grace and fluidity, and the fish rose out of the water once again. Korra took a deep breath, and corked the vile. With the flick of her fingertips, a small blue orb emerged out of the water. Korra held her palm open, and the small orb began spinning in circles, glowing brighter and brighter the faster it spun.

She placed the water on the strangely warm bruise of Tui, and tried to heal the fish. The red mark slowly dissipated. A wide grin came over Korra's face until she saw something truly awful. The apparently gone abrasion had covered the whole fish. Tui had lost its white silky glow and looked blood red, like moon.

Korra heard a loud masculine roar, and the fish was thrown back in the water. The second the fish touched the water, the pond began to glow with blinding light. Korra and Katara looked away from the light. When the light seemed to fade away, the two waterbenders saw a man hovering over the pond.

He was tall and muscular, skin pale, eyes blood red. He wore silk red pants, shirtless, with fire tattoos adorning his chest. In his right hand, he held a long sword, blade black as night.

"Who are you?" Korra asked softly, trying to hold back tears of defeat. She had no idea what a spirit was supposed to look like, but the one in front of her was obviously evil.

The spirit furrowed his eyebrows. "I am Zheng Fu the Conqueror. You are the Avatar, I presume?" he bellowed.

Korra nodded slowly, clearly frightened.

He laughed heavily, "Well then…prepare to meet your end."

* * *

**Exciting right? Who is Zheng Fu you might ask? Well all will be explained in the next chapter which should finished in a few days. Reviews are always appreciated! -Fire Bender**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers =) Hope you're reading for the exciting Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra stood in awe as she examined this mysterious figure before her. He eerily resembled the concept of fire itself. His glow was iridescent, and empowering. Korra felt his presence surge through her veins, but she fought the inclination to harm anyone. She knew that she was better than that.

"Bow before me, Avatar!" he bellowed once again.

Korra scowled at him, "Why should I?"

"Because I am Zheng-Fu, you impudent fool!"

Korra crossed her arms, slightly shifted her hips, and smiled at him mockingly, "Zheng-Fu eh? Never heard of you…what are you some little spirit trying to make a name for yourself in the Spirit World? How cute…"

"Why you!" Zheng-Fu lifted his sword and swung at her.

Korra screamed in pain. There was no physical damage, but Korra felt her insides being torn. He then raised his hands and pushed them down. Korra's body lifted with his hands, and then her body plummeted to ground. Her body hit the grass with a loud _thud_.

The sound of marching became increasingly louder, the sound of unison boomed along the mountainside. Korra and Katara were about to be extremely outnumbered and could not defend themselves.

Tears ran down Korra's eyes. She felt so helpless. She knew that her time in this world was shortening. Her death was imminent. "What did you do to the moon spirit?" Korra whimpered.

Zheng-Fu boomed with laughter, "That failure of a spirit? She's right here." He waved his arm, and wisps of glowing light formed into a limp body on the grass.

Katara looked over at the spirit body, and her eyes widened. She ran over as fast as she could to the wounded woman, "Yue!" Katara cried.

Korra looked at Katara with a dumbfounded look. "Yue?" she asked, quite confused, "How do you know the moon spirit? And how does she have a first name. I thought it was Tui."

Katara couldn't touch Yue's body, but she looked at the many dark spots and blood wounds scattered across her body, "When I first came to the North Pole, it was with Aang," Katara started, "A Fire Nation Admiral named Zhao killed the moon spirit, and Yue was the Princess at the time, with some essence of the moon spirit living within her breathing body. She transferred her life to the fish Tui, who is the physical form of the moon. Yue became the moon."

"Ah the glorious Admiral Zhao," Zheng-Fu roared. Every time he spoke, the ground rumbled. "He was almost victorious until the ocean spirit took his life. I mourned for him that day. He inspired me to become who I am today."

"What do you want with her?" Korra cried, tears still running down her face.

"I want to kill her, obviously, get rid of her permanently. Take her position as the new moon, and create a new world full of waterbenders that will follow my every command."

The bloodbenders marched into the Spirit Oasis. They circled the entire area. Korra examined each of their faces. They were the seemingly normal citizens of the Northern Water Tribe that she had seen bustling about the city on her first day. Their eyes were not the inviting blue that was typical for waterbenders. It was deep red, they looked bloodshot, and they look possessed.

"What did you do to them?" Korra cried once again.

"They're my minions. Now that the moon spirit is just minutes away from death, her influences over waterbenders are under my control. I'm sure you heard of bloodbending young Avatar. Well, waterbenders can only do it on the night of the full moon, when I am at my strongest. I've been beating away at the moon spirit for months, and taking her place in the physical world. I am making the world just a bit more evil every month."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"It's in my nature. I am Zheng-Fu the conqueror after all. Now experience the wrath of my power."

The army of bloodbenders raised their hands. Korra let out the loudest scream she could as she felt her body twisting internally and externally. Her screams echoed through the oasis, and extended to the ocean. Katara was unmoved. She sat along Yue's side, unaffected by the bloodbenders.

Zheng-Fu looked at her curiously. "Why are you not under the control of my bloodbenders, elderly one?" He asked Katara.

Katara slowly stood up, looked at him and retorted, "Because my bloodbending is stronger than all of your…minions. I've known the art for years, and have learned how to control it. I would never use it for evil, as your intentions show. I'm better than that. I'm better than you."

Katara began waving her hands. One by one, each of Zheng-Fu's bloodbenders dropped to the ground in an unconscious state. Katara concentrated and focused all of her strength in relieving the threat.

Korra watched in fearful awe. She was completely stunned by the ability shown by Katara. As each body fell to the ground, more tears dripped down Katara's cheeks.

She had never wanted to use that evil technique again. She was forced to learn it, and was unable to forget it.

All the bloodbenders laid on the ground in an unconscious slumber.

Katara's arms were raised high above her head, trembling. Her breathing was heavy, and then she just collapsed. Korra tried to get up and run to catch her, but Korra's body was thrown to the ground. Korra looked around the oasis. So many bodies lay on the floor, and Korra felt that she had ultimately failed as an Avatar at this very moment. She was helpless.

_This makes no sense_, Korra thought, _He's a spirit. How is he doing this to me?_

Then she heard soft footsteps. Korra looked up towards the maleficent spirit. A woman stepped out from behind him. Korra eyes shot open. "Kaya…" Korra whispered.

Kaya's body was limp and her skin was paler than usual. Her eyes had even rolled to the back of her head. She was a complete zombie.

Zheng-Fu waved his hand as if he were leading an orchestra, and with his hand movements, Kaya would wave her arms in extended motions, bending the water in Korra's blood.

Korra grunted as her body flailed around the oasis. She was a useless puppet. Her insides were being torn and twisted and every second she was under the control of someone else.

After a couple of minutes of seemingly endless torture, Zheng-Fu released his prey. "I have a better idea Avatar. I'm going to kill you myself." He seethed.

Korra was nearly out of breath. She was panting heavily, the blood seeping through her parka. "H-h-how are you going to do that Zheng-Fu?"

"Just wait and see." He raised both his arms above his head, and as a wispy mist, his spirit placed itself in the body of Kaya. Kaya deeply inhaled. Maniacal laughter echoed through the oasis. When she spoke, there were two audible voices; her own and Zheng-Fu's.

"So you're plan is to become the moon…why?" Korra sobbed.

"Because there is power in it. I've been hacking my way through a spiritual hierarchy trying to become the most powerful spirit in the world. The moon has such great influence on the physical world, and I'm known as Zheng-Fu the Conqueror for a reason. With you out of the way, oh almighty peacekeeping bridge between the two worlds, I'll be free to rule without your limiting presence."

"But the Avatar will just be reincarnated into the Earth Kingdom."

Zheng-Fu laughed, "Do you think an infant can stop me? Don't be so naïve."

Then something clicked in Korra's distressed mind. "You used Tahno…to get me here!" she exclaimed.

"Oh you're so smart. Yes, I did. Although my bloodbending reach has not extended past the North Pole, I was able to reach out to him, and subliminally influence you to come here. I made Tahno think that he invited you to the North Pole, but it was really me drawing you closer to your demise. It's all part of my flawlessly executed plan. It's a shame the boys' bending was taken by that Amon fellow. I would've used him to kill you. But his mother will do. This boy, Tahno, his grandmother Sirah helped spread bloodbending through the world. She learned from this woman Hama, who I believe is most magnificent. It's a shame she's passed. But her learner has kept her legacy alive. I watched Hama, and this Katara woman who lays right there fail her miserably. I couldn't let Hama's discovery go unnoticed, for without it, I wouldn't have become the powerful force I am today. So I manipulated a woman named Sirah to break Hama out of prison. Hama taught Sirah bloodbending, Sirah taught the world bloodbending." Zheng-Fu spat all of his words with great emphasis. Every little detail was important in his anecdote. He wanted Korra to know exactly how he came to power, and why she was going to die.

Korra attentively took in all the information spewing from the evil spirit's mouth. So many questions she wanted to ask, but she was too frightened to ask them, but her curiosity peaked on one. "Why can't you reach past the North Pole?"

"The good moon spirit still lives," he scowled. "While she still exists my reach is limited. These poor souls of the Northern Water Tribe are victimized by me because they're so close to their prized Spirit Oasis. Now Avatar…prepare to die."

Kaya's life essence was now replaced by Zheng-Fu. He charged at Korra and started throwing punches and kicks at the brutally injured Avatar. Korra could not react quick enough to deflect his jabs. Her body was limp on the grass.

She felt her body being raised off the ground. She looked in shock to see Zheng-Fu lifting her body. She flailed her arms and legs trying to break free from his hold. Then he flung her flying into the icy wall.

Korra heard her bones snapping. Her eyes slowly sealed shut. _Don't die Korra_, she thought, _you have so much to do still… you have to beat Amon, get a boyfriend…Mako would be nice, get married, have kids, make your own new legacy. Just like Aang._

_Korra_…whispered a soft male voice…_hold on Korra. I will help you beat Zheng-Fu_.

"Who-who are you?" she barely said.

_I am La. Zheng-Fu will pay for what he has done to my partner. Please try and get to the pond_.

Korra's eyes slightly opened, and she slowly began to crawl towards the pond. Zheng-Fu had walked away from the Avatar to examine the broken body of Princess Yue.

It hurt to move, but Korra was a fighter. She struggled her way to the pond. She fainted right along the edge, her right arm splashed into the water.

_Well done Korra, we're going to win. Don't worry, _La had whispered.

The pond began to shine white light.

Korra's eyes shot open, glowing bright blue. La had absorbed himself into Korra's body, triggering the Avatar State. She had the power of the strong spirit of the ocean. Like Avatar Aang before her, she and La were now one spiritual being.

She stood up powerfully. "Hey Zheng-Fu…" Korra bellowed.

He turned around fiercely, and eyes darted open, "Impossible!" he sputtered.

Korra sprinted to Zheng-Fu in Kaya's body at full speed. With swiftness, Korra landed multiple jabs on the physical body. With each blow, Zheng-Fu grunted.

He growled, and circled his arms and pulled water out of the ice creating a large wave. Korra followed. Water splashed and crashed in the midst of the oasis. The ocean spirit within Korra was strong and empowering. Zheng-Fu was clearly outmatched.

She sent wave after wave of water at him, her strength increasing, powered by the anger of the ocean spirit. For a second time in the century, La had sought for revenge upon those who had harmed Tui; regardless to whether the perpetrator was human or spirit.

Zheng-Fu had been knocked down onto his knees, weakened by the Avatar. Korra approached him intensely. She placed her left thumb on his forehead and her right on his heart. His body began to glow a deep red, while Korra glowed a shimmering blue. The red slowly receded, until both bodies glowed blue. A wispy mist escaped from Kaya and settled on the grass below Korra's feet. Kaya collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

The mist formed into the shape of Zheng-Fu's body. He was bloodied, and bruised, just like the spirit body of Princess Yue. He struggled to lift his head to face up towards the Avatar. "You're going to kill me aren't you?" he asked in defeat.

"Karma sucks doesn't it Zheng-Fu," Korra hissed. She held up her left hand and a stream of gleaming light shot out from her palm.

Zheng-Fu screamed and his body disappeared into thin air.

She walked over to the body of Princess Yue and she pulled water out of the oasis to heal her wounded body. With the spiritual help of La, the wounds decorating Yue's body slowly disappeared, and a stream of light flowed back into the pond.

Korra then walked over to the pond, stuck her hands back into the water, La had left her body and returned to his fish form. _Thank you Avatar Korra_ he said to her, _you are destined for greatness. This was merely a small step down the great road that is your fate. Good luck Korra, I'll always be here for you, and so will Tui._

Korra, now alone in her body, smiled at the black fish and nodded. She looked to see the two fish swimming in a single circle, as it should be.

Korra became filled with the sense of accomplishment. She couldn't stand, her strength had been exhausted. Korra fainted.

* * *

**This chapter was intense right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As a little fun trivia note, Zheng Fu actually means conquer in Chinese. Accuracy is always nice. Reviews are delightful, you should leave some ;) - Fire Bender**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm getting so much positive feedback on the story which I love! Here is the next chapter. Korra deals with the calm after the storm. Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra awoke several hours later in a daze. Her surroundings were blurry and she had a massive headache. She swished her fingers in the pool playfully, enjoying the water sliding between her fingers. She slowly sat up and examined her body. All her bruises and cuts seemed to have been magically healed. She rubbed her head and tried to remember what had happened last night. It felt like a dream, but it was so real it couldn't have been.

The memories of the past twelve hours whizzed around Korra's head, playing back multiple times, explaining so much but Korra understood so little. She pieced the information into a seemingly sensible series of events, but even with continuity, it was so confusing.

She looked around the oasis, and everyone was gone, except for herself, Katara, and Kaya. Both women were still unconscious lying on the grass. Korra stood up quickly and darted to Katara. Her body was unscathed, and she was still unconscious. "Please don't be dead" Korra pleaded softly. She checked the elder's pulse to make sure she was alive. Katara's heartbeat was slight; it was there, but just barely. She couldn't do anything for the time being.

She then looked over to Kaya, the woman she had been forced to fight last night. Korra slowly approached Tahno's mother cautiously, being wary of Zheng-Fu's possible existence. She looked at the woman, who lay on her stomach, face planted into the grass, mouth dripping blood. Korra gently flipped her over and saw all the cuts and bruises on her face.

Something particular caught Korra's eye; Kaya had a strange red circle on her forehead. Then it clicked. Korra had pulled an Amon. She had to take away Kaya's bending in order to remove Zheng-Fu from her body, and remove him from the world.

She curled up into a ball and tightly hugged her knees, ashamed of what she had done to someone. _How could I have done that to someone!_ She thought, _I'm just as bad as Amon. I mean…it was for the greater good of the world. Zheng-Fu had to be dealt with properly, and the ocean spirit helped me get rid of him. If that meant I had to take away Kaya's bending, then I guess that's the way it had to be. _She tried to reason with herself, but as her thoughts raced, tears rolled down her cheek and she sank herself into a deeper sense of denial.

Korra heard groaning sounds, she looked over to see Katara struggling to open her eyes and stand. Korra stood up at knelt by the elder. "Katara are you alright?" Korra asked nervously.

Katara adjusted her voice and coughed a couple of times. "I think I'll be alright Korra, I'm just old is all." Katara grunted as she sat up slowly, placed her hand on her chest and felt her heart softly beating in her chest.

Korra looked deep into Katara's eyes, "Why did you lie about bloodbending before?"

Katara looked away from the Avatar, "I never wanted to learn it, and I wanted to keep you away from it for as long as I could. I realized though that as terrible of a technique it is, it may be important for your survival."

"But you said that it wouldn't help me defeat the Equalists."

"I know. It would more than likely fuel their cause and increases their support, but the way that they're shifting the playing field, you may need all the help you can get. Korra, I will teach you how to bloodbend."

Korra looked at her in disbelief and she tried to defer the offer, but deep down, Korra knew that bloodbending may be the silver lining between life and death if she were captured by Amon. She nodded with chagrin.

"Not here though. Not today," Katara added, "I'll teach you on Air Temple Island, when I have my strength back."

Korra nodded again, and then turned back to the wounded Kaya. She hurried over, pulling some water to heal the wounds across her body. The water glowed, the splashed down Kaya's sides.

Kaya squeezed her eyes, clenched her teeth, and wrapped her arms around her stomach in pain. "What happened?" she whispered.

Korra sighed. She knew that she would have to explain everything. "You-you-you were possessed."

"Possessed? What do you mean?" Kaya retorted softly.

"There was this spirit, Zheng-Fu, and he was slowly killing the moon spirit to take her place in the physical world as the moon. He wanted to create a world full of bloodbenders whom he could control. He wanted to kill me, and placed his spiritual essence in your body. You were forced to fight me, and I had to fight you back. Zheng-Fu told me that your mother Sirah, she was the one who showed everyone what bloodbending was. You knew that, didn't you?"

Kaya sighed disappointed in her mother; "Yes my mother brought bloodbending into my life, and into the world. It seemed so terrible, but every time the full moon came upon the North Pole, I felt so empowered, I couldn't help myself. The first time I felt that way was about a year ago. All the waterbenders in the North Pole destroyed a piece of the city."

"Zheng-Fu did that to you. He was an evil spirit. Oh! That's where I saw the debris yesterday. Why wasn't it fixed?"

"It was supposed to be a reminder as to the dangers of bloodbending, so we never fixed it. It was our memorial, our gravestone. But it didn't stop. Many people were hurt. Some died, and it's all because the bloodbending we learned made us lose control."

"I'm so sorry about that Kaya. But Zheng-Fu is gone. He's been…taken care of."

"How did you manage that?"

"Well…the ocean spirit and I bonded, and by bonded I mean we became one powerful spirit attacking machine. With his help, we removed Zheng-Fu from your body, and the world. But…"

"But what…?"

"But I had to take away your bending in the process." Tears poured down Korra's eyes as she was sobbing into Kaya's chest, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It was the only way. Please can you forgive me!"

Kaya gently rubbed Korra's back, "it's okay Korra. You did what you had to do. I'm not mad at you. I'm thankful that you've saved us all. Come on; let's head back to the apartment."

Korra wiped the tears dripping down her face and tried to smile at the two women before her. Kaya warmly smiled at her, but Korra could see her eyes holding back a river of tears. Katara had attentively listened to Korra's story.

They stood up and began to leave the oasis. Korra quickly ran back to pond and kneeled down, almost dunking her face in the water. "Thanks you two! For everything!" she whispered to the spirits.

'_Korra it's me who should be thanking you. You've helped me and you've helped the world_, Tui said to her.

Tui added, _'Just remember that if you are ever feeling alone, just remember that even though you're the Avatar, you're a waterbender at heart. And we can be a waterbender's greatest ally, if you would let us_.'

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

'_Good luck Avatar Korra_'

Korra stood back up and caught up to her companions. They walked down the mountainside. Korra gasped and smacked her forehead, "I feel awful…I completely forgot to visit Naga yesterday!"

"Well isn't she still in the stables by the harbor?" Katara asked.

"Yeah…but I didn't show her the city. I just left her with some guy who had animals that she could play with. I hope she forgives me.

"Korra she wasn't allowed in the city. The city was too urbanized for a polar bear dog to be roaming around. I'm sure she will be delighted to see you."

They continued down the glacier, and the sun had risen and its light reflected by the white snow. The blood had been washed away, and those who were injured were healed. It seemed that peace had restored itself in the North Pole.

The town was quiet; everyone seemed to still be asleep, as if nothing had happened last night. Today was a clean slate. They walked up the stairs of the apartment building and opened the door to Kaya's home.

Korra stood in the doorway, nervous to confront her friend knowing that he hadn't really invited her on this trip of his own decent nature. She took a deep breath, and stepped inside. There she saw Tahno talking to his father and mother like a happily functioning family.

He glanced over to her and smiled. Slowly he approached Korra. "Hey Korra, how are you?" Tahno asked giddily.

Confused by his odd optimism, Korra replied. "I'm fine…thanks…how are you?"

"Well, I've been better. I'm still trying to get over the fact that my mother almost killed me last night. But it's no big deal."

"No big deal! Tahno…if you are Tahno and not some freakishly chipper boy who magically appeared overnight…that's a big deal!"

"She wasn't herself, I can't be mad at her for anything. I'm just happy to be home with my family. Everything is going to be alright. I know it. We'll be alright."

"You still know that I'm not into you like that." Korra was still mildly freaked out by his strange chipper attitude.

"I know, and I will respect your boundaries, but it most certainly won't stop me from being your friend."

Korra widely smiled, "I wouldn't want it any other way. Oh! I forgot to do something." Korra trotted to Katara, who had been conversing with Zhang over small-talk. She whispered into Katara's ears. Katara mumbled something to Korra, and Korra jumped in excitement. She then trotted back to Tahno.

"What was that all about?" he asked curiously.

"Oh you'll see. But we're planning on leaving tonight, so it may be time to say our goodbyes sooner than we had hoped. I need to get back to Republic City and take care of…some things."

They spent the last few hours at the apartment saying goodbyes and thanks to Tahno's parents. Once the sun had begun to set, it was time to leave.

Before heading back to the harbor to get Naga and catch the next ship to Republic City, Korra pulled Tahno towards the Spirit Oasis. "Before we leave, we have to try something back up on the top of the mountain." Korra said eagerly.

"What's that?" Tahno asked.

"You'll see! Come on!"

They proceeded to run up the façade, with Katara slowly following. Both teens ran to the top at full speed. Upon arrival, Korra threw herself onto the ground, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. Tahno stood in awe of the beauty that was the Spirit Oasis. "I can't believe I've never been here before!" he chimed.

"It's pretty nice here isn't it," Korra panted, still lying on the ground.

"I've lived here for years, and haven't even dreamed of coming here." He walked over to Korra, and pulled her off the ground. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because we're going to try to give you back your bending."

Tahno's eyes darted away from Korra and shot straight to the ground, "Korra I've tried that. It won't work. What Amon did was permanent."

"Look, Master Katara is the best healer I know, and we haven't tried this water. The water here has special properties. It may work. It can't hurt to try Tahno."

Katara walked in to the oasis, breathing weakly. "Korra, I'm getting too old for these constant trips up here. I may keel over any minute," she said sarcastically.

Korra giggled, "I'm sorry Katara, but this is the last one. I promise."

Katara walked over to the teens, and escorted Tahno to the pond where the koi fish swam. He knelt down at the edge and watched them swim in their circle. They looked happy and at peace. Katara walked over to the fountain and pulled a small orb of crystal clear water into her palm. She shuffled towards Tahno, tending carefully to the water. "Turn around please," she commanded sweetly.

He turned around and Katara placed the water on his forehead, in the exact spot where Amon had placed his vile thumb. The water glowed and Katara held her hand steady for a couple of minutes. She let the water drip down his face.

Tahno shook the water off his head and asked, "Did it work?"

"I don't know," Katara answered, "Try it out."

Tahno stood up and took a deep breath and slowly waved his arms trying to form a small whip of water. Nothing happened.

Tahno fell to his knees and buried his face in his hand, "I'll never waterbend again!" he cried. Korra walked over to him and placed her hand on his back to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry Tahno, I thought it would work, I really did…" Korra apologized.

Tahno sighed deeply, "It's okay Korra. It didn't hurt to try, but I'll be okay. It really is…no big deal."

Korra's hope to help her friend had failed. They walked back down the façade in disappointment. Korra kept looking back at Tahno, who looked ultimately depressed, his chipper attitude completely gone. They headed back to the harbor, but first had to stop at a stable to go get Naga. Korra had felt so bad not visiting her friend at the stable where Naga had been left upon arrival.

Unfortunately, Naga was not allowed to walk in the city due to her size, but she was welcome at a stable that housed large animals that Naga could play with.

They arrived at the stable and Korra approached the manager at the front desk and said to him, "I'm here to pick up my polar bear dog."

The manager nodded and answered, "Not a problem. I'll be right back." He turned around and walked through a large door. He came back leading Naga by the reins. "You'll be happy to know that she had a great time playing with the other animals, and I could tell she missed you dearly."

Korra ran up to Naga, and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck. "I missed you girl," she said while burying her face into her thick fur. Naga nuzzled her head onto Korra's shoulder. "I'm so sorry you couldn't come into the city. That's just ridiculous, but we're going home now. Come on."

Korra handed the manager some money and as she held out her hand to give him the money, he shook his hand. "Don't worry about it, for the Avatar, it's free." He said.

She bowed in respect and thanked him. The group headed to the harbor, and boarded the next boat to their destination. Once again sitting in the cargo hold with Naga, Katara and Tahno, Korra was anxious to get home. She wanted to tell her friends her story but she was nervous to learn bloodbending.

_I hope I don't go power hungry_, she began to think, _Katara wouldn't teach it to me if she didn't know I was mature enough to handle the technique. I hope it can save my life._

As the boat set sail, Korra passed out on Naga's warm belly. Though she was asleep, her mind was still racing. She had so much to tell her friends, and then she still had to deal with the Equalist threat that was growing in the midst of Republic City.

* * *

**So I realized yesterday that I hadn't written about Naga...at all, and I smacked myself on the forehead...so Korra doing that, is actually me doing that. Awkward turtle -_-. And this is the longest chapter yet, despite the intensity being rather mellow. Either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are just so nice to get, and so easy, so please leave them! - Fire Bender**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, I'll admit I've been slacking on the final chapter of the exciting saga all of you have been reading. I've become distracted by Young Justice. It's awesome, and you all should watch it (unless you already do). Anyways, here is the final chapter to "Revenge of the Full Moon".**

* * *

"Korra, we're here." She felt the slight nudge on her shoulder and looked to see Katara smiling at her. Korra rubbed her eyes, stretched and let out a large yawn. She doesn't even remember boarding the ship. She was passed out, and downright exhausted, and she had nearly slept the entire boat ride. She desperately needed sleep after the vacation she had.

Tahno had been standing by the exit, waiting for the ramp to fall down, so he could return back to his life in Republic City. Korra walked over to him and asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll have to be, there's nothing else I can do," he sighed.

"You're still always welcome on the island. Just know that."

"Thanks for being a friend Uh-vatar." Tahno winked at her playfully.

"You know I still haven't gotten used to that name, but I guess I have no choice if you'll be hanging around."

"I'll be sure to use it more often then. And I'll try not to stand in what's his face's way."

"What do you mean?" Korra bobbed her head slightly.

"I know you like him, and I know he doesn't like me, because he thinks I like you."

"Woah woah, slow down there fella, there were a lot of likes and I think I lost track of who likes who." Korra and Tahno laughed.

"The firebender has a thing for you."

"You think?"

"Oh, I don't think…I know. Trust me; I have a knack of knowing these things. You'll get him, don't worry."

Korra blushed slightly. The ramp was let down, and they walked off the boat, followed by Naga. Korra felt relieved to be back in Republic City. She had become so interconnected with the environment of the hustling bustling city. Korra had become urbanized.

Korra felt at home: the scent of the city, though not as cleansing was still comforting, the sounds of the satomobiles whizzing and honking their ways through the narrow streets, it was familiar.

Another boat ride was in order to head back to Air Temple Island. Katara, Korra and Naga stepped on board, but Tahno hadn't set foot on the ship. "What's the matter Tahno?" Korra asked; "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Not today Korra, I'm going to head back to my home in the city, have some time to myself. Don't worry though, I'll be around. Later Uh-vatar," Tahno answered.

"See you around Pretty Boy!" Korra waved goodbye to him.

"Please tell me you don't have feelings for this boy Korra…" Katara grumbled.

"Oh no Katara, he's not my type, too sassy for a guy if you ask me."

"Okay good, you can do much better."

"I'm glad you think so."

The two laughed and watched the skyline span under the daylight sun. After being away for a few days the vastness of Republic City amazed her in the same way that it had when she had first arrived to train with Tenzin. She couldn't have imagined how happy her life would become since that very day.

The boat docked at the island where it seemed as though a large crowd was waving enthusiastically. It was merely the Tenzin family and Korra's friends. Korra and Katara couldn't be any happier to see them.

They walked off the boat and Katara walked over to her son to give him a warming motherly hug. "I'm so glad to see you back safe mother," Tenzin said. Katara then proceeded to hug Pema, and her three grand-children, despite Meelo being quite resistant to her contact.

Korra walked over to Tenzin and gave him an embracing hug. "Korra, I hope you had an interesting trip," he said to her.

"I have a lot to tell you, and you'll be so proud of me, but I have to do a few things before nightfall," Korra said quickly. She hugged Pema, and patted each airbender child on the head. Korra then walked over to her friends.

Bolin was grinning goofily with a Pabu scarf wrapped around his neck. Once Naga had stepped off the boat, Pabu scurried to his mammalian friend.

Bolin lunged at Korra embracing her tightly. "It's so good to have you back Korra!" Bolin cheered.

Asami reached in for a hug next, warmly smiling at her, "The Island just didn't feel right without you."

Mako didn't make eye contact with the Avatar. He just looked mopey, and stared at the ground while kicking dirt.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Korra cheered, "Even you Mako" she continued in a mocking.

Mako scoffed and muttered under his breath, "Where's Tahno?"

"He went back to his place in the city," Korra answered.

"Okay…"

Bolin and Asami looked back and forth between the two noticing the tension between the two. Bolin whispered to Asami, "What's with them?"

"I'm not really sure, but I'll talk to him about it. He's been on edge lately," Asami whispered back.

There were a few moments of awkward silence. Korra rocked back and forth on her heels, whistling, only adding to the awkwardness. The she finally said something, "So…I'm going to go back to Katara. She has to teach me something…I'll catch you guys later I guess."

Korra slowly scooted away towards Katara, who had still been chatting with Pema and Tenzin. In her peripherals, she saw Bolin and Asami happily yakking away, while Mako looked mildly upset and moody, like his usual brooding self. Korra pouted her lips slightly and her eyes sank in disappointment.

Korra tapped Katara's shoulder. She turned around and nodded to Korra, "I guess it's time then," Katara said calmly.

"I'm ready," Korra said confidently.

"What's going on?" Tenzin asked concerned.

"I'm going to teach Korra bloodbending," Katara stated.

"Mother…are you sure? It's dangerous and…"

Katara interrupted, "I know it's dangerous Tenzin, but when you hear what happened to us at the North Pole, you'll understand that she needs to know this. Let's go Korra."

Katara began to walk towards the dock, and Korra obediently followed. Katara stood facing the city, becoming lost in deep thought for a few moments. Korra placed a reassuring hand on Katara's shoulder and then said softly, "If you have any concerns or doubts, it's okay; I don't have to learn bloodbending."

"No Korra. You need to learn this, in case of extreme circumstances; you never know when you might need it." Katara replied while taking a deep breath.

"Don't I need the full moon?"

"The full moon does leave us at our strongest, but it's not the only time we can bloodbend. The limiting power of the presence of the full moon is simply an illusion. If we lead ourselves to believe that we are only capable of this ability when the moon is full, then we are blocking ourselves from our full potential. It is simply…an illusion. You are one of the most skilled waterbenders I've seen, and I'm sure that you can do it without a full moon, even on a first try. You just need to see through the illusion that we have set up as a waterbending culture; that we only need the **full** moon to bloodbend. We just need the moon."

Katara and Korra took deep breaths and then Katara began to show Korra the ways to control another being. It was difficult to learn since there was no living being to practice on, but Korra was grasping the concept.

For hours, Korra concentrated her energy imagining as if she were bloodbending an actual living being. Katara sat in the shade of a large tree with arched braches covered with green leaves blowing in the wind. She carefully watched her pupil, still nervous as the potential dangers that this technique could create. It was imperative that Korra knew this to protect herself.

Katara through her experiences in the war and afterwards, she knew that there are people in the world who were completely unafraid to unleash all their power and strength to harm the innocent and get what they want. The world had changed drastically from her younger years, but Katara knew that danger always existed in the world. Danger and chaos evolved with the times, becoming more threatening and increasingly difficult to deal with.

The sun set behind the Republic City skyline, illuminating the sky with orange and pink, gradually darkening with the approach of a clear night sky. Korra stopped her forms, took a deep breath and looked up at the moon. The fullness began to dissipate, but Korra's heart warmed as she smiled up at the celestial body, and the moon was smiling right back at her.

"Would you like to practice on something living?" Katara asked sternly.

Korra shot back in shock at Katara's request. "W-what? You want me to use this on someone?" Korra stuttered.

"To make sure you can do it. The moon is near full so your strength is increased." Katara glanced over at a white meadow vole that was scurrying towards a berry on the ground. Katara had picked the berry off the ground and placed it in her palm.

"Master Katara that doesn't feel right…I don't want to hurt it."

"You won't, you just need to concentrate and be gentle. Pick up the meadow vole and place it in my palm."

Korra, still in awe of Katara's demand, she breathed deeply. Slowly she raised her hands, letting her wrists be loose and fluid. She heard a squeak and stopped. "Keep going Korra, it's okay," Katara assured.

Slowly a tear rolled down Korra's cheeks, and she tried to gently lift the small rodent into Katara's palm. More squeaks, but these weren't painful, more like squeaks of shock. The meadow vole gently ascended off the ground, and Korra was holding her breath.

"Breathe Korra," Katara commanded.

Korra exhaled, and the small white furry animal floated gently into Katara's palm. It didn't look injured; however it was trembling in shock. Katara gently pet the small meadow vole as it spotted the berry in Katara's palm happily. "I knew you could do it. Without the full moon too, you should be proud," Katara said reassuringly.

Korra wiped the tear that had rolled down her cheek, "I was so scared that I'd hurt it."

"As long as you have control, there is nothing to fear. Just know that this is only to be used in emergencies. Don't make me regret teaching you this."

"I won't Katara. I promise." Korra reached in to give Katara a hug. Korra gently pushed the meadow vole from Katara's hand onto her own, and brushed its back with her fingertips, "I hope I didn't hurt you my little friend. You were very helpful." Then she let the meadow vole scurry onto the ground. With many squeaks, the white rodent looked up at Korra, squeaked a couple more times, and then scurried into the bushes. Korra surprisingly felt at ease.

The two walked back into the Air Temple where they had dinner with everyone on the island. It was nice to be in good company. There was delicious food, loud conversation, and plenty of laughter. After everyone had finished eating, all had left except for Korra, Katara and Tenzin who sat at the table. "So what exactly happened at the North Pole Korra?" Tenzin asked sternly.

Korra took a deep breath and slowly began to explain every piece and important detail of the story. It had happened a few days ago, but Korra remembered it as if it had just happened a couple of moments ago. Tenzin listened with much attention as Korra's story was filled with details and dialogue and even action sounds for when she described her fight with Zheng-Fu.

It was an elaborate story, and Korra could tell from Tenzin's look that he was proud of her. "I told you that the spiritual side would come eventually; it just took time," he said while placing a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him and hugged both Tenzin and Katara. She left the room and headed to the far side of the island, where she sat on the edge of a cliff. The moon reflected brightly in the bay, and the lights from the buildings of Republic City glimmered.

She sat in silence appreciating all around her. _Snap. _Korra turned quickly when she heard a twig snap behind her. There she saw Mako standing with his hands in his pockets. "What do you want?" she asked sharply turning back towards the water.

"We need to talk," he said firmly.

"About what? Your attitude?"

"Sort of…I haven't been completely honest with you lately."

"Oh and you just figured that out now?"

"Very funny Korra; but things have still been confusing for me, and I've been blaming my confusion on you."

"Oh gee how kind of you Mako. Everything is my fault isn't it?"

"In a way yes…but."

Korra scoffed, "Thanks a lot Mako. And here I thought we were friends. Why have you been so rude to me? I come home and hoping to see all my friends happy and smiling for me to be home. I hoped that **all** my friends had missed me, including you Mako. But the way you looked at me…or should I say didn't look at me when I got back, made me think that you didn't miss me at all."

"It's not that Korra."

"Then what is it Mako?" Korra shouted

"I…"

"That's what I thought Mako. You can't just be honest with me? Well listen to this and you can say whatever you want to say, but first you're going to listen. When I was at the North Pole, nothing happened between me and Tahno. He told me he had feelings for me, but I rejected him…because of you Mako." Korra's eyes filled with tears, and then began to pour down her cheeks and she continued ranting. "I had to fight a spirit that who almost killed me…I almost DIED. My insides were twisted in ways that were unnatural and torturous. I experienced bloodbending first hand, and, and it was frightening; to know that I couldn't do anything to protect myself. I felt like a failure, like I know I am. But as I approached death, I couldn't help but think…think of you and what my future holds for me. I did something unthinkable, something that I didn't know was even possible, and I beat a spirit." Korra tried to laugh, but the tears choked her voice. "I met spirits, and now, and now I learned the same technique that almost killed me. I come home hoping to see you so you can do that thing you do so well; when you comfort me when I need you. But you just gave me the cold shoulder Mako. I care about you so much, and you can't even see how much I try to impress. I know you have Asami, but I can't help but harbor these feelings for you. It's not even worth it now, because I know I'm stronger than that." She wiped the tears from her face, hugged her knees tightly, and placed her chin on her knees.

"Korra…I don't know what to say."

"Then leave me alone."

Mako looked at her helplessly. He was speechless and she just confessed everything in front of him. He couldn't think of a single world to say. He stood up and stared at her for a couple of beats. "Stand up." He ordered. Mako's voice was stern and made Korra felt uneasy. She was used to his voice being calm and somewhat comforting.

Korra slightly turned her head and answered disdainfully, "Why should I?"

"Do it."

"Fine." Korra stood up, placed her hands on her hips and retorted, "What now?"

"I want you…to bloodbend…me."

"You're crazy."

"Korra…do it. I will never understand the pain you went through. Show me what you want through."

"Mako that is extremely ridiculous, why would you want me to do that to you?"

"Just do it! Then I'll leave you alone, just this one thing, please." He pleaded.

Korra looked deeply into his amber eyes, and his stare filled her heart with warmth. She took a deep breath, raised her arms, and despite that she didn't want to do it, she complied with Mako's bizarre request.

Mako grunted, and slowly took one step closer to Korra, then another until they were face to face. He cupped her chin and brought her lips up to his. He kissed her passionately and Korra's eyes shot open in shock, but she fell into his warm embrace.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his wrapped tightly around her small waist. They held each other tightly, until Korra released her grip. She was blushing brightly, and so was he. They smiled at one another, and then Korra giggled. "You know Mako…I only made you take one step forward. The rest was all you," she stated flirtatiously.

"I know," he replied grinning.

"You're an idiot."

"I knew that already."

* * *

**I couldn't help myself. I need the silly Makorra fluff at the end to satisfy my shipping self. I hope you enjoyed the story and I will definitely write more stories as the show progresses and all that. Review and tell me what you thought of the story! And if you have any ideas I would be more than happy to listen to your ideas. - Fire Bender**


End file.
